Operation LOSS
by LilStripedTomato
Summary: L.ove O.ften S.tops S.uccess. Wally and Kuki play basketball. Short and sweet. Please Read and Review, and be nice! I'll give ya a cookie if you do!


Author's Note:  Hi there!  Lil here!  I hope you like this cute little story.  I was inspired by my nephew while babysitting him.  He wanted me to go to and play basketball with him, and of course I let him win.  He's only 6, and I didn't want him to be sad, so I acted like I was really bad at it and he was seriously kicking my butt.  He was playing as Numbuh 4 and I wondered if Numbuh 4 might do the same thing for Numbuh 3 because he wouldn't want her to be sad. 

Disclaimer:  I don't own the Kids Next Door, they belong to Mr. Warburton.  I am just borrowing a couple of them for my story and will return them when I'm done, (though it wouldn't hurt him to give me just one, would it?)  Now on to the story.  If you like it, please review, and if you didn't like it review anyway.  But please be nice.  An extra peanut butter cookie to anyone who knew that November is National Peanut Butter Lovers' Month, yay!

**KND Operation: LOSS**

L.ove

O.ften

S.tops

S.uccess

    "I am so gonna beat you, Wally!", he heard Numbuh 3 say to him.  It was gym class, his favorite part of school.  In fact, it was just about the only good class there was, unless you could count recess as a class, and he didn't think you could.  Who needed Math or English class anyway?  It's not like he was ever gonna need to know any of that stuff, right?  But gym, now here's a class they should have all day!  Exercising and playing sports, now that's more like it!

    Today the coach, Mr. Johnson, had them playing basketball.  Normally he didn't like sports where a lack of height was such an obvious disadvantage, but he wasn't to bad at it and it was fun.  Plus Numbuh 3 was in his gym period, and today when they were supposed to play in pairs she wanted him to be her partner!  Him!  Of course he agreed, but acted like it didn't matter much.

    All throughout the game he played well, but sometimes he noticed her falling too far behind.  When this happened he would 'accidentally' let her get past him and score when he could have easily blocked her, or he would miss a really easy shot and let her catch the rebound.  He even let her steal the ball from him a couple of times.  Of course, he didn't want her to think he was letting her catch up on purpose, so whenever he missed a basket or let her get past him he'd pretend to get angry and say, "Hey, that's not fair!", or , "I can't believe it! How could I miss?"

    When he did she would usually laugh and say, "That's okay, you'll make it next time!"  He loved it when she laughed, it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, though he'd never admit to that.  Now there were only a few more minutes left in class and he was only leading by one point.  He hated to lose, especially in gym where your score counted, and everyone else was finished with their games and watching them.  But he didn't want her to lose and risk her being mad at him, or worse, get sad and cry! 

    "You can't beat me, Kuki!", he said to her and made up his mind.  " Oh yes I can, silly.  Watch!", she replied to him and took aim for the hoop.  The ball flew through the air and he jumped to block it.  At the last second he pulled his arm back and watched as the ball sailed through the net for a two-pointer, leaving her with one more point than him.  He got the ball and prepared for a final shot, and with only seconds left in the game, he threw it.  All eyes watched the ball soar through the air and miss the hoop by about half a foot before Mr. Johnson blew the whistle.

    Numbuh 3 jumped into the air and happily cried, "Yay! I win!"  She ran over and hugged Numbuh 4 tightly.  "Sorry I beat you, Wally," she said to him, "but, Yay! I win!"  "I demand a rematch!", he said angrily.  "Okay, anytime you want!", she told him and skipped happily out the door to her next class as the bell rang.  He just stood there and smiled.  _Sometimes losing his better than winning_, he thought.  _Maybe I'll let her win next time, too!_


End file.
